


I Pray

by HuldraAsalia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Netflix and Chill, No Sex, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraAsalia/pseuds/HuldraAsalia
Summary: Sana and Yousef are seeing each other secretly, and plan their future.





	I Pray

Autumn 2017  
Yousef came back to Oslo, and he and Sana agreed to start «seeing each other». They just had so much fun together, they truly were soulmates, understanding each other’s way of thinking. They didn’t tell anybody yet, so they couldn’t meet that much. They went to movies, walked on the paths of Oslomarka. And played basket.  
One Sunday afternoon Yousef had the house for himself, and he invited Sana for Netflix and carrots. They were cuddling of the couch. Sana had all her life been giving hugs and kissing cheeks with Norwegian men, she couldn’t just drop all that with her – boyfriend!  
Sana started to sense that Yousef wasn’t really following the plot. Didn’t he like the film she had chosen? And then, out of the blue, Yousef started asking of her up-coming russetid.  
\- Well, we have already the van. It’s still months until it really starts. Idk. It’s really Vilde’s thing?  
\- But aren’t there any good parties coming up?  
\- Yousef! I’m trying to watch this thing!  
\- I’d rather do something else now…¨  
\- What’s wrong, Yousef?  
Sana saw Yousef was uneasy. He had moved to the far end of the couch. And he was sitting in an awkward position. Then Sana saw IT.  
\- Oh… You got… a boner? Why?  
\- Well… eh, you’re hot, that’s why!  
\- But I’m covered and all!  
\- Sana, you don’t seriously think, that one scarf would make you less hot?  
\- So, this is why so many Muslims don’t do any of this. Dating, meeting alone, cuddling… It gets too hard…  
\- It got really hard… hehe.. But it’s like… I’m all in to respect you’re boundaries, but you need to respect mine, when I tell it’s too much.  
\- You’re not Muslim… So this stuff doesn’t really apply for you. I’m asking too much?  
\- No, Sana. Yes, I don’t believe in Allah. But… I was raised in a Muslim home. All this stuff is very familiar to me. It’s how I was raised, too! I have never thought anything else, than that I wanted to wait until I met the right person. And, it was the right time!  
\- But, what was hooking with Noora about, then!  
\- For the thousandth time, Sana. Noora is a lovely girl. So lovely, that I was tempted to kiss her back, when she out of the blue kissed me. But, I very fast found out, that it wasn’t right thing for me. Because, Noora is not anything like the right person. Not for me!  
\- Ok?  
\- So, Sana I know the deal with you. And I’m not like compromising my beliefs to be with you. I know you want to wait, and I Also want to wait. I don’t want any more Nooras!  
\- But, Sana… Mae I ask you something difficult?  
\- Mmm. Yes?  
\- It’s like… You’re the right person for me. Do you feel like that for me?  
\- Yeah. You’re the right person?  
\- It can’t be the right time, if it’s not the right time for you… But, why is it so important to wait? If it’s right?  
\- Well, we are not married? That stuff is for marriage only! To protect us.  
\- To protect from what exactly? If we are right? It’s not like… Even Muslims get divorced in Norway! And, you know you probably won’t blead on your wedding night anyway? Not if you’re at all into it. You’re not like 13. Such an active girl, biking and doing every sport there is. You wouldn’t get pregnant, not with your biology grades… Nothing bad would really happen! Not even if we did, well pretty much everything there is to do..  
\- I want to be pure. When I get married. I don’t want to think of divorces or anything like that, Yousef!  
\- Who are you going to marry, then?  
\- I can’t know that, can I?  
\- Sana, I want to marry you!  
\- What, so we can have sex? Like my brother and Jamilla did?  
\- No! Because you’re the right person! My soulmate! The one I want to be with.  
\- Ok, that’s how I feel too.  
\- Will you marry me then, Sana!  
\- Yes! But I still want to wait until we actually do…  
\- I know! I’m just really looking forward to it. And, I hope you are too!  
\- Yes, Yousef, I’m looking forward to have sex with you. You’re incredible hot.  
\- Aww…


End file.
